Try Walking In My Shoes
by Lazarus76
Summary: A new case has the team excited...but an unexpected accident threatens them all. Rated T. Arthur/Ariadne.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. **

"Let me get this straight." Arthur looked at Cobb, shaking his head. "The Mark is already in jail? We have to extract from someone who is already facing criminal prosecution?"

"No," Cobb retorted, his tone patient. "He's currently in a holding cell, pending the investigation into a lethal computer virus that was believed to have stemmed from his software."

"Software in his bedroom," Arthur said, almost disgusted.

"No," Cobb nearly snapped. "Software he designed. Arthur, this guy is one of the biggest rising computer stars in the world. But, he has an agenda."

"Right." Arthur nodded. "And who wants him investigated?"

"His ex-wife."

"His _what?"_

_"_His ex."

"And why does she want us to do that?"

"Because she has suspicions," Eames chipped in. He was settling himself into a chair, and sat facing the two other men. "She apparently overheard phone calls he was making, and also intercepted emails."

"About what?" Arthur shook his head. "Marital disharmony? Send them to relate."

"About links to potential terrorist cells." Cobb's calm tone rebuffed Arthur's sarcasm. "She fears that he's using his influence to contact extreme right-wingers."

"Such as?"

"Remember the Oklahoma bombing, 1995?"

Arthur blinked, and frowned. "I was 14. But, yes, I do. It was shocking." He swallowed, and looked at the two other men. "But, the man who we need to investigate is-" he flipped through a file - "Kris Alleyn. Born in America, but with a Norwiegian mother - hence the first name spelling. Graduated Summa Cum Laude from the University of California, in Robotics and Computer Science." He looked more closely at the print. "Apparently worked for several computer companies before setting up his own. Arrested on 17 July, 2012."

"Why is he still in holding?"

"His ex refused to release money to pay bail," Cobb informed Eames. "But, think about it - a computer genius, who has suspected terrorist links-"

"Why not leave this in the hands of the police? Or the FBI?" Arthur interrupted. "Don't you think this could be a little too dangerous?"

Eames looked at him. "Dangerous?"

"For potential exposure," Arthur argued. "We deal with corporate espionage - this is something else. This could lead us to becoming involved in Government-"

"Arthur, we can handle this!" Cobb sounded exasperated. "Come on!"

"No, you think we can handle this," Arthur countered. "I would just prefer to be cautious."

Cobb looked at him. "Arthur. The mark is in jail. We only need to extract what we've been requested. Then, we get paid, and that's it."

"Oh, I see." Arthur pulled a face. "Money."

"Arthur. Someone who wears designer suits lecturing about money..." Eames let his voice trail off, as Arthur turned, glaring at him.

"What about Ariadne? Doesn't it occur to you that this could put her in danger?" he argued. "This isn't - from what you just said - a normal computer hacker. Someone who can design his own viruses-"

"All Ariadne has to do is design the dream, you know that!" Cobb looked exasperated. "Arthur, come on, this isn't like you!"

"I'm just thinking of the team, all right? Someone has to."

"Arthur-" Cobb clicked his tongue. "We could really do this. Think about it. With your background in military intelligence, this case we could crack-"

"But what do we do with the information?" Eames interjected. "We can't trust his ex with it."

"Cobb, this case is based on a lie," Arthur stated, shaking his head. "We can't trust his ex-wife. Who knows what her motives are?"

"He's been arrested!"

"Yes, but I haven't found a reason for-" Arthur shook his head. "Look, I need some fresh air, ok?"

He reached for his jacket, pulling it on hurriedly, and started to head for the door. Eames and Cobb exchanged glances, taken aback.

* * *

Arthur hurried down the stairs, feeling his anger build. He couldn't let them walk blindly into this case - Cobb clearly trusted the word of a woman who had her own agenda. Shrugging furiously, he walked out onto the pavement.

His irritation meant he did not notice the cycle courier who suddenly came out of nowhere, hitting him and dragging him off the pavement. All he was aware of was a deep, screaming pain in his legs.

**All readers appreciated, and I'd love some reviews, thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me. **

"He's-?"

"Under sedation. We needed to induce it so we could consider the damage."

"Damage?"

"Mr. Cobb." The young medical doctor faced him, his own faced creasing into a frown. "Let's just say - he's not in good shape. And that's all I can say for the moment. Please, take a seat." His light blue eyes met Cobb's slightly darker ones. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"But-" Cobb felt words rise to his lips, then, angry and helpless, sank down onto the worn plastic seat. Eames, who had been seated, swallowed and turned to him.

"Don't lose hope."

"I'm not. I don't even know what's wrong with him!" Cobb slapped his thigh in frustration. "All I know is - Arthur doesn't return, then we get a call - he's in the hospital." He lowered his head, rubbing his face. "I guess we should have realised something was wrong when he didn't come back after ten minutes."

"He's disappeared before," Eames reminded him.

"Yes, but never like that." The Extractor felt a swirl of confusing emotions. "We argued. He walked out. Was it-"

"No," Eames interrupted. "It is not. Not our fault. You can't think like that!"

"But-" Cobb sank back into the chair, defeated. "Where's Ariadne?"

Eames shifted. "You really want her here?"

"She'll want to know what's happened to him."

* * *

"All right, lets remove the material - what is-"

"Extensive damage - the bone has ripped through the muscle."

"Christ. What about the other leg?"

"Doctor. You need to look at this. Now."

* * *

Ariadne flicked a strand of hair over he shoulder, and picked up her water glass. Working from her home study felt liberating. She squinted, scrutinising the lines she'd just drawn, and frowning, picked up her eraser. Carefully, with precision, she removed one of the offending pencil lines.

Setting it down, she frowned. The sketch seemed too cluttered, not clear enough. This was, as Cobb kept reminding them, an important job. But her head wasn't clear enough to concentrate. Swallowing, she got up. It was only 3pm - a brief walk outside might be the answer.

She picked up a light jacket, and on impulse, pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. She could afford to leave it behind, she decided. Taking a deep breath, she began to leave the apartment.

* * *

"Do we need blood?"

"Yes. There's a severed vein - right here."

"That's not good. We may have to consider-"

"You're not serious."

"Listen. He can heal. If we do this. But, if not, he might find himself dying of blood poisoning, or-"

"So to save his life, you're going to-"

"Listen, I'm a surgeon. Saving life is what this profession is about."

* * *

Ariadne walked half a block. The fresh air was already working its magic. She inhaled deeply, filling her lungs. As she walked, she came close to an entrance to a public park. On impulse, she turned, deciding to walk through it.

As she entered, she frowned. She was sure she could hear the sound of sobbing. It was muffled, but it was audible. As she walked closer, she realised that it was a man she could hear.

"Hey, anyone there?"

No response.

Frowning, Ariadne began to draw back. She felt angry with herself, at her own insensitivity. Someone was obviously troubled - she was intruding. Feeling embarrassed, she turned.

"What?"

She stopped. A voice. It sounded muffled - clearly the result of crying. She began to walk further in. To her surprise, she saw a young man - dressed in a sweat stained t-shirt and shorts, a cycling helmet thrown at his feet - hunched up. She walked up to him.

"Are you allright?"

He looked up, his eyes narrowing slightly. "Fine," he said, shortly. Before she could say anything further, he'd grabbed the helmet, and begun to move towards the bike he'd discarded on the grass. Ariadne frowned - she'd noticed the front wheel looked slightly dented.

"Look, I only want to know if you're-"

He was already on the bike. "Save it," he snapped, curtly. Before she could protest or move, he'd cycled away. Slightly stunned, she watched him go.

She swallowed, trying to calm her thoughts. Shaking her head, she continued on her way.

* * *

"Go home."

Cobb blinked, and looked up. The doctor was standing in front of him. "Look, doctor-"

"Pelham," he interrupted. "Aidan Pelham."

"OK, Dr Pelham," Cobb continued, trying to remain calm. "Why should I leave?"

"Because Arthur's asleep, and cannot be disturbed."

"Dr." Cobb got to his feet. "What are you hiding from us?" There was a slightly nervous look on the other man's face. "You need to be honest with me-"

"Mr Cobb!" Pelham held up his hand. "I need to know who Arthur's immediate family are." He swallowed. "Do you have any details?"

"No." Cobb shook his head. "But I'm his business partner, and his best friend."

"I see." Pelham nodded. "Well, maybe you should come into my office."

* * *

Ariadne was first in the warehouse the next morning. To her surprise, none of the others were there. She frowned, and shook her head.

Clearly, not checking her cellphone for messages last night had been a mistake. She shrugged - if they were in a meeting, she'd find out. Smiling, she picked up her blueprint, and headed downstairs. Creating a world to entrap a computer genius - it was a challenge.

* * *

"And they had to do that?"

Cobb nodded. "Apparently so. Had to, to try and save his life."

"Bit drastic, wasn't it?"

"Danger of blood poisoning. Other complications." Cobb shuddered, and rubbed his forehead. "But, I don't know how anyone is going to tell him."

"Or Ariadne. Did you get through to her?"

"No. Left about ten voicemails." Cobb nearly banged the table in frustration. "I have no idea where she was yesterday."

"Well, no doubt we'll see her today." Eames set his espresso cup down with a sharp click. "And we will have to tell her."

"Yes. And when he finally comes round from the sedation...who is going to tell Arthur?"

**All readers appreciated, and I'd love some reviews, thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: **Inception does not belong to me.**

"OK, blood pressure...normal." The young nurse stepped back, screwing her face up slightly. "Dr, do you suggest we keep him on a drip?"

Pelham looked up from the notes he was writing. "Absolutely. His digestive system could go into shock at the moment. Remember, he's just had major surgery."

She nodded. "All right, shall I increase the level?"

"Yes. I'm concerned his muscles might astrophy without enough protein." Pelham rubbed his forehead. "I also want you to do observations, every twenty minutes."

"In case of...?"

"In case he wakes up." Pelham looked at her, smiling tiredly. "Its going to be a shock. And he'll need someone here to help him cope with it."

* * *

"Ariadne?"

Ariadne looked up. She'd carefully finished her sketch, ensuring it was detailed enough to trap the projections of the mark. She smiled to herself - she wondered if going into this mark's mind would be similar to going into _Tron. _She gently sketched a wall into the design.

"Dom?" she responded politely. Then, frowned - there was an angry, slightly concerned look on the older man's face. He approached her, and for a minute, said nothing.

"Where were you, yesterday?"

"I went for a walk," she replied. "I-"

"Didn't you check your phone?"

Ariadne shook her head. "I didn't think I needed to take it." Her curiosity at Cobb's behaviour was roused, and so was her irritation. "What's the problem?"

"Ariadne." Cobb closed his hand over hers. "You need to sit down. Please."

"What is it?"

Cobb swallowed. "Arthur. Ariadne, its Arthur."

* * *

He swallowed, and turned over. The covers were still drawn up around his face, refusing to let in the light. He rolled over, his face suddenly becoming buried into the pillow.

His cellphone began to ring - steadily, insistently. Swallowing, he ignored it.

He could just pretend it had never happened.

He could try.

* * *

"What do you mean, you can't get me out?"

The young man stared at the young woman sitting opposite him. He leaned forward, his dirty blonde hair mussed, his expression cold. "I pay you to do things like this...its called being an attorney?"

She shifted, uncomfortably. "I'm aware of that. But it seems that things have become more complicated."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes." She spoke coldly, leaning forward so her lips were almost touching the pane of glass that separated them. The dreary grey room, with it coldness and lack of comfort, reminded her of an old fashioned mental asylum. She smiled. "Mr Alleyn, you need to consider your options."

"Such as?"

"Pleading guilty, with a charge of insanity." She raised her eyebrows. "That way, you may get ten years. Possibly. At present, you're looking at a life stretch. Suspected cyber- terrorism. Hacking into the Pentagon to release a lethal virus. You're lucky they don't have the death penalty in this state."

"Yes, and I've already told you-" Kris leaned forward, his expression intense - "its nothing to do with me. Its my ex. She released the virus-"

"But you're the one who created it-"

"I'm not saying anything." He leaned back, his face settling into a frown.

"Well, when you do, give me a call." She began to get up, shoving notes inside her briefcase. He stood up. "Mr Alleyn," she said, with a hint of a smirk.

"Ms Nash," he responded, with a stone faced expression.

Turning, the lawyer began to leave.

* * *

"You want me to run?"

"Yes." Ariadne turned over, letting him tickle her stomach. "We can race."

Arthur sighed, yawning. "Not sure I have the energy." He leaned down, letting her head rest on his stomach. "Could be too difficult."

"Why?" she asked, frowning.

"Ari, I don't know how to explain this, but-" he frowned, suddenly seeing her face waver. Impulsively, he leaned out to touch it.

"But what?"

"I can't feel-"

Suddenly, his eyes were blinking. He turned his head.

He could see the pole, sitting by the bed, and the IV saline tube, snaking into his arm. Frowning, he leaned out, and wrapped his hand around it. He put his hands by his side, and decided to try and sit up.

He began to shift, his eyes widening.

Something was wrong. There was a lack of co-operation from his body. He couldn't seem to use his legs to pull himself into a sitting position.

He sighed in frustration. He had no memory of what had happened - but his body did not feel right, somehow. He couldn't seem to gain a sense of balance in bed.

Irritated, he leaned forward. And gasped.

* * *

Pelham ran when he heard the scream. A scream of pain, anguish, and horror. He ran to the room, not caring he pushed past two nurses. He found his way to Arthur's room, standing in the doorway.

"Arthur!" he hurried over, to where the Point Man was gasping, sobbing. He looked into the other man's face, realising that sense and sanity were in danger of dissipating. "Arthur, please!"

He pulled the other man into his arms. "I didn't want you to find out like this," he said, swallowing. "Not on your own. Not on your own. Not like this."

"My leg!" Arthur almost screamed. "What did you do to my leg?"

Pelham turned. The right leg was encased in plaster. As for the left, a void existed below the thigh, the calf and foot completely gone.

"I had no choice," Pelham told him, softly. "You would have died of blood poisoning. I had to remove it."

Arthur, shocked, collapsed back onto the pillow. Closing his eyes, he waited for darkness.

**All reviews appreciated, thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me.**

Arthur swung his fist, landing a punch. He gasped as the assailant grabbed his forearm, swinging him into the wall. As his back collided, he leaned forward, determined to level by issuing a roundhouse kick.

As he did so, he noticed something.

The other man was still standing. He frowned, and tried to kick out again.

Still standing.

His eyes widened with shock, and he locked down. He was standing on nothing. There was a void where his legs should have been.

Opening his mouth, he screamed.

* * *

"Hey!" He blinked in shock, realising he was staring at a pristine white ceiling. "Hey, its allright."

Arthur looked up. Aidan Pelham was looking at him. "Your sedative began to wear off," he said, kindly. "But I don't want to keep you dosed. Its not fair. You need to learn to sleep properly and-"

"And what about walking?" Arthur said, his tone sullen. "You want me to learn to do that properly too?"

"Eventually."

"How long have I been here?"

"Just over a week." Pelham looked at him, studying his features. "You can have visitors."

Arthur shook his head. "No, I don't think so."

"Well, that's a shame," Pelham countered. "I agreed to let one come and see you this afternoon."

"Forget it." Arthur closed his eyes, letting the room fade again into darkness.

* * *

Ariadne woke to the sound of a heavy knocking on her apartment door. She blinked drowsily, and began to sit up. As she got out of bed, she reached for her robe, wrapping herself in it.

Approaching the door, she squinted through the spyhole. Cobb was standing on the other side, looking pale, and rumpled. She opened the door, and nodded. "Morning."

"Hi." His voice was faint, and she gestured for him to come in. Silently, without asking him what he wanted, she began to prepare coffee for the two of them.

"Have you seen him, yet?"

"No." Cobb shook his head. "They've had him under heavy sedation for the last few days. Claimed it helped with the healing process- more likely they don't want to deal with him finding out."

Ariadne almost slammed the coffee cannister back onto the counter. "But he will!"

"He already has," Cobb said, tiredly. "You can't keep something like that from anyone. He woke up, and discovered the truth. The truth of what had happened to him."

Ariadne carefully focused on loading coffee into the percolator. The spoon shook in her hand, scattering tiny granules onto the other otherwise spotless counter. She ignored it, placing the lid on the pecolator, and flicking the switch.

"So what do we do now?"

"I'm going to visit him this afternoon," Cobb replied, carefully. "See how he is." He rubbed his forehead. "Would you come with me?"

Ariadne paused. "I don't know," she said, shaking her head.

"Ari. Arthur has no traceable family that I know of. He needs us, all of us-"

"Dom." Ariadne was in the process of retrieving two mugs - she paused to look at him. "What makes you think Arthur is even going to want to see us?"

"Ari." Cobb's voice was firm. "He needs us. He really needs us."

"I just-" she swallowed. "I'm not sure I-"

"OK." Cobb got up, and pushed his stool back under. "If you change your mind, call me, ok?"

She nodded as he showed himself out.

* * *

"I have to change your dressing."

Arthur looked up at the young nurse who stood at the side of the bed. She was holding a basin, and her stance was uncertain. He raised an eyebrow.

"Don't let me stop you."

She nodded, a faint flush colouring her cheeks. Arthur kept his mouth closed as she begun to remove the dressing on his thigh, careful not to jostle the cast of his other leg. He kept his eyes rigidly focused on the ceiling.

"Mr Ogilvie?"

"What?"

"If I hurt you, you have to-"

"I think you people have hurt me enough."

She blinked, withdrawing. Arthur turned his head away, a fog of pain enveloping his mind.

* * *

"So you're offering me money to release him?"

"I think so. Maybe its time we were both realistic."

"I don't pander to terrorists."

"You have no evidence."

* * *

Ariadne extended her arms in the warm, steaming rain. She was trying to keep her self control, the surface almost cracking. She switched off the water, and reached for a towel.**  
**

She vividly remembered being told about Arthur's condition. She rubbed her face, trying to hold back her tears. Learning that he was now -

She blinked. She couldn't let the word float into her mind. She runned her skin more vigorously. He was still Arthur, she reminded herself.

She began to walk towards the bedroom, mulling over her thoughts. All Cobb had told her was that Arthur had been pulled down, and dragged, by a man on a bike.

_The man on the bike. Who was he?_

Suddenly, a thought crashed into her mind. Hurrying, she began to pull on her clothes.

* * *

"OK, we're done." She spoke with a false cheerfulness. "I'll be back soon to help you shave."

Arthur looked at her. His face was becoming covered with stubble. He grimaced, his mouth twisting. "Don't bother."

"I'm trying to help," she said, her tone unnerved. "Please, I-"

"Just leave me alone," he almost snapped. As she turned, flustered, he spied a scalpal that she'd used for cutting the dressing. Carefully, he took it, secreting it under the covers.

"Arthur?"

He looked over, Cobb was standing in the doorway. "I thought I'd drop by."

Arthur nodded. "I thought you would." As his hand wrapped around the tiny silver instrument, a wave of conflicting emotions swirled through him.

**Please review - it is appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me.**

Cobb swallowed as he crossed over the threshold into the room. It was almost silent, except for the steady rise and fall of Arthur's breathing. He settled in a worn vinyl chair next to the bed. He looked at the Point Man, and smiled.

Arthur turned his head, and raised an eyebrow. The gesture was enough to freeze Cobb's facial muscles. He turned his head back.

A silence descended between the two men. Cobb decided to speak.

"We miss you."

Arthur did not respond. He merely kept silent, staring up at the ceiling. Cobb decided to try and break his way in.

"We want you back in the team, and quickly. We still have this job to do-"

"I've lost my leg."

Cobb blinked, and looked at him. Arthur was still staring at the ceiling. Underneath the blankets, undetected by Cobb, he was clutching the scalpel. His grip tightened around it, the sharp point threatening to press into his flesh. He cleared his throat, but Cobb spoke before he could enunciate the words.

"I know." His voice was soft. "I know, Arthur, and-"

"So you still want me on the team?" Arthur's voice was soft, underscored by bitterness. "How do you think I'm going to fight for you in zero gravity? How am I going to do that? I can't even stand up. I can't even walk."

"In a dream-"

"Yes. In a dream. You want me to pretend that I'll only ever live outside of reality." He turned his head, narrowing his eyes. "Forget it."

"Arthur, I-" Cobb's voice began to dissipate in the face of Arthur's anger. Despite the rage, he could hear the anguish in the other man's voice, and began to protest. "Arthur, you know that you are an integral part of the team, you know that I consider you family, and-"

"Of course." There was a razor edge to Arthur's previously soft tone. "You consider me family to the point that you alienate me so I walk out, and get my leg-"

"It was your choice to walk out." Cobb's voice had also lowered.

"It was your choice to cut me down." Arthur turned his head, and glared directly at the older man. The look was venomous, and Cobb actually shivered. "Your choice to reject my suggestions."

"So does this mean you hold me responsible?" Cobb was stunned. "Not you, for making your choice to walk out? What about the man who dragged you off the curb, the man who-"

"Goodbye, Cobb."

Shaken, the Extractor began to get up, looking at the Point Man. He was still lying, staring at the ceiling. He began to move towards the door, feeling that the ties between him and the other man had been severed. Arthur didn't even turn his head when the door began to close. Cobb frowned, noticing the hands were hidden beneath the blanket. He walked back over.

"Arthur."

"What?"

"Hands."

"What about them?"

"Where are they?"

Arthur frowned, his face seemingly starting to become carved into harsh lines. "Under the blanket. I'm cold."

"Arthur, the temperature in here-" Cobb stopped. He'd been perspiring during the encounter, partially due to his own nerves, but also due to the hotness of the room. He walked towards Arthur, and began to tug at the blankets.

"Let go." Arthur's tone was forceful. Cobb shook his head. "No." Before the younger man could protest further, he'd pulled the blankets down, and looked at the other man's hands.

"Arthur." Cobb spoke with finality. "Please, give me the scalpel."

"No."

"Arthur." Cobb suddenly realised he sounded like a parent, scolding a recalcitrant child, and flushed, angrily. "Please. The scalpel."

"Why?" Arthur's voice sounded tired, and defeated. "Why should I hand it to you? There is no point. I can't walk. I can't be part of the team. I can't-"

"You cant just-" Cobb swallowed, and held his hand out. "Arthur, please. If you-" the ugly words were looming in his mind, but he did not want to enunciate them. "Please."

Arthur swallowed, then exhaled, slowly. It was a deep, shuddering sigh, and he began to extend his hand, offering the sharp instrument. Cobb felt a shiver of relief as it fell into his hand. "OK. You need to stay with us. Please."

"If you insist."

Cobb noted the flat, unenthusiastic tone in Arthur's voice. Swallowing, he pulled the covers back up, and then began to leave.

* * *

Ariadne lingered over the cappuccino, hoping the other patrons at the coffee shop would not notice she hadn't turned a page in her book for nearly an hour. Delaying going to the Warehouse was a means of delaying contact with Cobb, and Eames.

With Arthur.

She swallowed, and threw the paperback onto the table. Lifting the now cold coffee to her lips, she took a sip.

She felt disgusted with herself. Before the accident, she'd been interested, she admitted it. She'd wanted Arthur to notice her, and to reciprocate. But since the accident, she'd been afraid of even going to see him.

She rubbed her forehead, and frowned. He was still Arthur. Just-

The bell tinkled, and she looked up. Her eyes widened. Entering the shop, dressed in a dark red t-shirt and black cargo pants, was the man she'd seen in the park. Except he looked fit, healthy, and relaxed - not the crumpled, crying figure she'd seen in the park. Swallowing, she got up.

He spotted her first. Before Ariadne could move, or approach him, he'd turned and fled.

**Please review - it is appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me. **

"Hey! Wait!"

Ariadne got up, pushing her chair out of the way as she hurried after the cyclist. He had turned, nearly knocking a woman over in his hurry to reach the door. Pulling it open, he rushed out onto the street, heading for his bike, which he had chained to a post. Unlocking it, he slung the chain over his shoulder, and pulled the bike upright, preparing to get on it and leave.

As he put his feet on the peddles, he felt a hand grab his sleeve. "Not so fast," a voice warned. Turning, he blinked.

"You spilled a customer's coffee, son," an older man said gently, his greying hair belied by the brightness of his eyes. "The least you can do is apologise and offer to pay for it."

The younger man swallowed, his face contorting. Suddenly, with the chain in his hand, he lashed out, trying to hit the older man, who blinked and took a step backwards, trying to grab his wrist.

"Stop it!" Ariadne wriggled her way inbetween them, causing the cyclist to look at her, shocked. The manager of the cafe grabbed the chain, ripping it out of his hand.

"OK, you've got two choices." His voice was flat, determined. "You either come into the shop with me, or I call the cops."

The courier nodded, then blinked. Ariadne was holding his wrist.

"Please," she said, softly.

* * *

"So how is he?"

"Not good."

"Dom-"

"Save it."

His face creasing with concern, the Forger watched as Cobb began to walk to the back of the warehouse, shutting the door to his private office.

* * *

Ariadne smiled at the young man as he sat opposite her. The manager was standing behind the counter, frowning, but had accepted the 20 dollar bill that the younger man had pushed into his hand. The woman he'd knocked had accepted the money, and left.

Ariadne looked into her glass of water, then began to speak. "I've seen you before."

"Lucky for you." There was a hint of arrogance in the man's voice. "Really."

Ariadne ignored the implied hostility. "I saw you in the park, with your bike." She took a sip of water. "You looked as though you'd been crying."

He shrugged. "And you decided to track me down to tell me that?"

"No." She pushed the glass aside. "Its because I think you're responsible for a friend of mine's accident."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"So?"

"Do you remember dragging a man off the pavement, so his lower legs were crushed?"

He looked at her. "No. I don't."

"I think you do," she insisted. "I wasn't there, but there are eye witness accounts, and-"

"Look, how was I to know that would happen? All I had to do was-"

Suddenly, he stopped, his face scarlet. "Look, I need to go," he mumbled. Getting up, he began to hurry. Ariadne reached over, and grabbed his wrist. "No," she said, pleadingly. "I need to know. Was it an accident? Or was it deliberate?"

He swallowed. "I don't even know your name."

"Ariadne."

He nodded. "OK. Chris." He looked at her. "It was deliberate."

Shocked, she stared at him, unable to speak.

"I thought so," he said, nodding.

"But who-"

He cast a look around the room. "You should be as scared of them as I am." Before she could move, he'd headed for the door, and left.

**Thank you for reading, reviews appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me. **

_"They have no idea what they're doing! Getting involved in a case where the mark is already in jail - they must think I'm-"_**  
**

"Hey! Watch it!"

Arthur blinked, startled. Before he could move, a hand reached out, grabbing at his suit sleeve. Shocked, he pulled away - only to find himself pulled directly into the path of an oncoming cyclist, whose eyes were wide with horror. Lifting his own arm, he shoved Arthur, roughly, only for the other man to collapse on the pavement, right in the path of an oncoming vehicle.

Arthur screamed. Screamed, as the pain engulfed him, followed by the darkness-

"Arthur!"

He blinked, his heart pounding. His eyes jerked open, and he realised Eames was looking directly at him.

"Its allright," the older man soothed, wrapping his arms round his shoulders and pulling him close. "Its allright. Just a nightmare."

Arthur felt his heart pound frantically; his arms and back were slick with perspiration. "It wasn't. It was-"

"The accident?" Eames' voice was sympathetic - more sympathetic than Arthur had expected. "Yes." He looked at Eames. "You going to let me go?"

"Oh, of course!" Slightly flustered, the Forger released the Point Man. "Sorry," he mumbled. "But you were thrashing - I was concerned you'd dislodge something."

"Dislodge?" Arthur shook his head as he sank back onto the pillows. "Something important has already been dislodged."

Eames swallowed, his eyes unintentionally straying further down the bed, where Arthur's thigh gave way to a void. "I do know. Well, it was a-"

"Trauma?" Arthur spoke almost mockingly. "Serious problem? You could say that."

"Arthur-"

"No, its fine. I'm trying to get used to it. Used to the fact that I'm not exactly-" he looked at Eames, his eyes narrowing - "whole anymore."

"There is treatment."

"Sure there is." Arthur's voice was bitter. "Physio. Prosthetics. And give enough time, I'll be walking with a stick and a slight stoop, and no-one will know that its metal and plastic, and not flesh and bone. Even me. But first, I have to get used to a new apartment."

"A new apartment?"

"Eames. I'm going to be wheelchair bound for a while. I can't get to my top floor place, can I? Plus, its too narrow, and everything will be too high for me-" his voice began to break. "Think about it - my life has just changed completely, and all because some idiot wasn't looking where they were cycling!"

Eames bit his lip. "Arthur-"

"Just go." He turned, his face to the wall. "Please."

Eames got up, and as he began to leave, he turned to Arthur. "You're still part of the team. And this job - this last job-"

"Yeah. In dreams I'm a whole person again. I can walk. And I'll be able to run." He looked at Eames, his face streaked with tears. "Just go."

The Forger nodded and began to walk out, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Ariadne rubbed her eyes. She had been sitting in front of the laptop for a couple of hours, trying to comb through Arthur's files. She bit her lip, guiltily - if he found out, he'd be furious.

_But I'm trying to help, _she thought, stubbornly. She carefully began combing through, examining the material on the mark.

"You should be as afraid of them as I am," Chris had said. His eyes had been almost wide with fear.

"What did they do?" she asked gently.

He'd shaken his head. "All you should know is that some people will do anything to stop an investigation. Anything. And they will come after me, if they know I'm sitting here talking to you."

"The police-"

"The police won't help. I'm responsible for your boyfriend losing his leg, right?"

"Arthur isn't-" she stopped, and swallowed. "They could help, if you tried."

"I'm not going to, and I'm sorry." He got up. "Listen, when you see him, tell him it wasn't meant. It was, but I-" his voice trailed off, and he shook his head. "Tell him I'm sorry for what I did."

"I will-"

She stopped mid sentence. He was already up, away from the table, and heading towards the door.

* * *

She smiled as she stood at the prison gate. As the electronic operated metal doors swung open, she controlled herself from running forward. As he walked towards her, she pulled him into an embrace.

"So good to have you back!"

Smiling, he returned the embrace. "It might not be for long."

"Don't be pessimistic. We'll keep you out."

"What about the hit that my charming ex decided to try?"

"Oh, I've dealt with that." She smiled, grimly. "Nothing like a little accident to keep people busy."

He chuckled as they walked to an expensive car. "I'm impressed you found them out."

"You can find anything out these days. Even dream extraction."

"And the accident...?"

"He was paid off. Told if he ever opens his mouth, he's dead. Even if he's questioned by the police. But, what do you expect from a dumb cycle courier? A college drop out?"

He shrugged as he settled himself into the seat. "Nothing spectacular."

* * *

**Please review - it is appreciated!** **Thank you for reading this fic!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me**

Ariadne swallowed as she entered the reception of the hospital. The male receptionist looked up, and smiled kindly.

"Hi, may I help you?"

She nodded, clutching the flowers she was holding to her chest. "I'd like to see Arthur Ogilvie, please?"

"Arthur? Of course. One moment." She stood, frozen, as the employee clicked his way through the patient database. "He's in room 23, first floor. Elevator is to your right."

"Thank you." She clutched the flowers more tightly, as though they were a protective talisman as she moved over to the shining metal doors. As she opened and closed, and the elevator rose, she began to feel her nervousness return. As she stepped out, she moved towards room 23.

She paused at the doorway, hearing voices.

"OK, Arthur, there you are."

"Thanks."

"You're comfortable?"

"Yes."

"All right. If you need anything-"

"I'll be fine. Thank you."

Ariadne swallowed. Arthur's voice had possessed a sharp edge, and as she watched a uniformed male nurse leave the room, with his back to her, she could see tension in his body language. Swallowing, she gently tapped at the door.

"Yes?"

"Arthur, its me" she began, entering. "I thought I'd-"

She broke off. The Point Man was sitting in a wheelchair, pushed to the centre of the room. She was startled at his appearance. Heavy stubble and beard growth was covering the lower half of his face, and rather than his usual expensive, tailored suits, he was clad in a shabby, ill fitting hospital tunic with matching drawstring pants. One leg was still cased in a heavy looking cast. The other, she realised with shock, gave way at the thigh to a void.

"Its repulsive, isn't it?"

She blinked, realising with shock that she'd been staring at his severed thigh. She raised her eye to his face. He was sitting, almost slumped. "Its ok," he said, shrugging. "Everyone else looks, be my guest."

She took a step forward. "I brought you some things," she said, her voice unnaturally high pitched, and she struggled to bring it down to a more normal volume. Going to the small table, she carefully laid out the flowers, and a small basket of fruit.

Arthur raised his eyebrows. "Fruit? No chocolate?" his tone was almost teasing, and she smiled in relief.

"Well, I've never seen you eat chocolate," she replied, smiling. He nodded. "True. And its not as though I can go for a run to burn the calories anymore." He shrugged. "I'll call for a nurse, you need a vase for the flowers."

She shook her head. "Its fine, I'll call for a nurse later." She swallowed. "Arthur? You need-"

"A shower," he said, listlessly. "I know. I smell." She paused, and then, slightly shocked, realised that the slightly sour odour in the room was emanating from the Point Man. "I just can't get into it. I've been given-" he spread his hands, grimacing - "strip washes." He shook his head. "I just don't feel clean." He sighed. "And as for being washed - its humiliating."

Ariadne swallowed, feeling sweat prickle along her spine. She walked towards him. "You might feel better if you-"

"If I what?"

"Got rid of this," she said, gently, and reaching out, felt the stubble growing on his face. He caught her hand. "Reckon I would?"

"Yes," she said, nodding. "Do you have a shaving kit here?"

"I do," he said, slightly surprised. "Cobb brought one in for me. Its over there."

Ariadne walked to the other side of the room, and noticed a small black zip case lying on the other small table. Opening it, she noticed it contained a brand new hand held razor, a small can of shaving foam, and a mirror.

"Let me do this," she said, her voice firm. Arthur looked at her, shocked.

"Ari, have you ever shaved a man before?" his eyes were wide.

"I have," she said, firmly. "And it'll make you feel better." Walking over to him, she decisively handed him the mirror. "Hold that for me, please."

He tried to protest as the small peice of glass was pushed into his hand, but closed his mouth. Ariadne poured a bowl of water from the jug left on the side, and looked round. "Flannel?"

"Its an en suite," Arthur commented. "Through that door."

She pushed it open, noting the space. Grabbing a piece of blue cloth, she walked back to him. Soaking the flannel, she began to gently wipe his face with the cool water. Then, deftly picking up the cannister, she squirted a generous amount of foam into her hand, before carefully smearing it onto his face.

"Hey." He lifted his hand, and placed it on her arm. "Hand me the razor, and you hold the mirror."

Swallowing, she accepted. As he deftly stroked the blade down his face, clumps of hair fell onto the towel she'd quickly spread across his lap. After a few minutes, she brought him the flannel again, and he wiped his face.

"There you go," she said, holding up the mirror. Arthur blinked. His face, she noticed, was thinner, the cheekbones more prominent than before the accident. He swallowed. "Thank you, Ariadne."

"No problem." She began to put the shaving paraphernalia back into the case. "Water?"

He nodded. "Please." As she bustled round, tidying up, he swallowed. "You...don't have to do that. Really."

"Oh, its no problem." She grabbed the water jug, pouring him a glassful. "Here you go."

"Thank you." He took a sip. "I need to learn how to wheel this thing round properly." He sighed, and placed the glass on the table.

"Well, when you come back to the team-" she stopped, suddenly aware that he was looking directly at her. "It -"

"What, Ariadne?" his voice was soft. "What did you just say?"

"I said, when you come back to the team- well, we're going to have to help you," she said, ignoring the way his eyebrow was raising.

"What makes you think I'm going to come back?" he asked, shrugging. "I have enough money, maybe I'll just-"

"Give up?" She shook her head. "You can't. We have a case to work on."

Arthur looked at her, his expression suddenly furious.

"Ariadne. That case was the reason I've lost my leg!" his voice was beginning to rise. "If you think that I'm going to-"

She got up. "I'm not going to presume anything," she said, wishing her voice didn't sound so heated, "but listen to me, Arthur. The guy who- who-"

"Pulled me in front of a car?" he said, smiling sardonically. "What about him?"

"He's terrified for his life," she burst out. "I found out who he is. So maybe you should take an interest!"

Arthur shook his head. "He should be, if I ever find him-"

"Arthur! Will you listen to me!" her voice was rising in its volume. "The people who ordered him to do this to you- "

"What?!" Arthur leaned forward. "Ariadne, sit down. I think you need to tell me everything. From the beginning."

* * *

Chris swallowed as he entered his small, cluttered apartment. His pay from his job was barely covering the rent and he knew that he had to find something else.

Preferably before he was asked to do another hit.

Dumping his cycle helmet on the couch, he headed into the kitchen. Opening the fridge, he began rustling through it, looking for a snack. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Coming!" he called out, irritated. As he wrenched the door open, his face froze. "You- but I thought we agreed-"

Suddenly, a gun barrel was pointing at his forehead, and a bullet was unloaded.

As the door closed, Chris collapsed onto the floor, blood quickly covering the carpet.

**All reviews appreciated, thank you! I like to know who is following this!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**:** Inception does not belong to me. **

Ariadne swallowed as she approached the dingy looking office. The glass door was smeared with grease, and squinting, she could see that the inside was untidy and unkempt. An irritable looking older man was sitting at a desk. As she pushed the door open, she noticed it was covered with junk food wrappers and discarded Coke cans. She took a deep breath. After speaking to Arthur, she had to do this.

"Look, I know its a premium rush, my best courier seems to have skipped town." The man's words were tense, and angry. "I can send-allright, forget it. Find another company."

He slammed the phone down, his jaw working angrily. Finally, he turned to Ariadne. "Yes?"

She blinked, then smiled. "I'm looking for one of your employees."

"Really?" he spoke almost rudely. "Who?"

"Chris."

He shook his head. "Don't know. He's not my employee. Not anymore." He turned away from her, and began shuffling papers.

"Did he leave?" Ariadne pressed.

The man glared at her. "No. He just never showed up." He shook his head. "Hasn't for the last couple of days. No-one's seen him. Not even his ex-girlfriend." He shook his head. "I need reliable people. And Chris is not reliable. So if you see him, tell him he's fired."

Ariadne swallowed, her heart beginning to pound. She leaned forward. "Was Chris - " she paused - "was he in any kind of trouble?"

"Chris? Nothing that his bad attitude had-" he stopped abruptly, and turned to her. "Who are you? Why are you asking these questions?" his tone was suspicious, and the Architect realised that she was treading on dangerous ground. He leaned forward. "Are you police?"

"No." Her voice was hot. "But Chris was responsible for dragging a good friend of mine off a pavement, and into the path of an oncoming car."

The man leaned back, whistling. "Really?" he shook his head. "Hard to believe."

"Why?" she demanded.

"Because Chris is cocky, and arrogant, and reckless – but he's not stupid." The man shook his head. "He wouldn't do something like that. Now, if you don't mind, I have a business to run. Good day."

He turned back to his computer screen. Ariadne got up, and pushed back the chair. Her mind was whirling.

* * *

"Hey."

Arthur looked up. He was sitting in the wheelchair, gazing out the window at the freshly mown lawns of the hospital. He turned, and saw Cobb. "Hey."

The Extractor entered, holding a large linen bag. "I thought you might like some clothes," he said, carefully. "You must have had enough of those gowns by now."

Arthur looked down at the pale green fabric. He nodded, his mouth twisting into a wry smile. "Thank you."

Cobb spoke jovially. "Do you want me to go, or...?"

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "I'm going to need some help, I think." Using his arms, he began to pull off the tunic top, and raise it over his head. Cobb shuddered, noting how the formerly fit and muscular Point Man was now thin, with ribs showing.

"Let me help you," Cobb said, involuntarily. He freed Arthur's head from the tunic, and brought him a shirt. It was crisp, with red stripes. The Point Man nodded appreciatively. "Thank you." Quickly, he began to button it up. As he did so, Cobb pulled a pair of jeans out of the bag. They were crisp, dark denim, and he held them up.

Arthur bit his lip. "Cobb...I don't think they'll fit." He looked down at his shrunken form.

"Well, we can see." The Extractor spoke brightly, but after a struggle to get Arthur in them, he realised the Point Man had been correct. The jeans were at least two inches too big on the waist. He bit his lip. "Sorry, Arthur."

"It's ok." The Point Man smiled, wryly. "My mother's arriving next week. I'm sure after a week of her staying with me I won't be able to do these up!"

Cobb nodded. He sat down, opposite the other man. Arthur wheeled himself over, carefully. "Listen, there is a reason I asked you to come."

The Extractor smiled. "I'm glad. I did wonder for a while if you and I would ever speak again."

"Its not going to be easy." Arthur's eyes didn't flicker away from the other man. "But, I will cope. Just don't expect me to come into the team the way I was, ok?"

"How do you mean?"

"I'm still happy to research and find out what you need," Arthur spoke carefully, as though the words were difficult to form and get out. "I'll always do that. But I can't...go into dreams anymore."

"Arthur." Cobb leaned forward. "But in a dream-"

"It would be a constant reminder of how...useless I am now." He spoke through gritted teeth, and Cobb could have sworn he saw tears forming in the younger man's eyes. "Remember what happened on the Fischer job? There's no way I could do that now."

"Arthur, you still can-"

"But it would be a reminder." He leaned forward, rubbing his face. "It would be a reminder that in dreams, I can run, kick, fight. But I can't even stand." He looked down at his legs.

"OK." Cobb spoke gently. "What did Ariadne have to say?"

Arthur swallowed. "Seems she's been doing some investigating."

"Really?"

"Yes." Arthur looked at Cobb. "It seems the guy who dragged me off the pavement – might actually be involved in this."

"What? How?"

* * *

Ariadne took a deep breath. Walking decisively, she headed back into the bike courier's office. The same man was still sitting at the desk, listlessly popping peanuts into his mouth. She opened the door.

He looked up. "Oh, you again," he grumbled. "What do you want?"

"I nee to find Chris!" Ariadne burst out, passionately. She stood, looking at him, biting her lip. It had the desired effect -tears welled up in her eyes. "He's my boyfriend!"

The man sighed. "OK, just stop it." He spoke gruffly. "I'll give you his address."

The Architect walked to the block, and swallowing, got the elevator up to the apartment. As she exited, she checked the sides carefully, to ensure no-one else was watching.

As she approached the door, she realised there was sticky sensation on the floor. As she looked down, she gasped as she saw the blood.

**Reviews are always welcome and appreciated, thank you! **


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me. **

Ariadne walked cautiously to the door. As she reached out, she gently pressed the door, and it swung open.

Swallowing, she began to walk over the threshold. The salty, metallic scent of blood was permeating the air, filling her nostrils. As she looked down, she realised with shock that she had nearly stepped in one of the congealing trails of blood. Trying to fight down a wave of nausea, she began to sidestep, carefully avoiding the slick trail.

Not bothering to close the door, she continued. A trail was leading her away from the door, towards the lounge. As she walked, she felt herself stiffen.

The lounge, like the rest of the apartment, was shabby and poorly kept. She could see a stereo, and a scarred coffee table dominating the floor space. The couch looked battered, clearly a reject from a sale. CDs and DVDs were piled carelessly on the floor, with no shelving to keep them up.

Leaning against the wall was the bike. As she moved closer, her feet sinking into the overly soft carpet, she began to inspect it. It was an older model, she realised, and the brakes had been removed. Frowning, she leaned down. There was no evidence that it was the bike which had injured Arthur.

Leavng it, she began to walk back across the room. The blood was leading into the bedroom. Taking a deep breath, she pushed the door open.

She stopped, feeling her heart start to pound uncomfortably quickly. Lying on the bed was Chris, his eyes closed. As she moved closer, she blinked.

A shotgun wound had pierced his chest, the blood soaking through his shirt. She reached out, and gingerly took his pulse.

No sign.

Breathing hard, she dropped his arm as if it were lead, then turned, wanting to hurry out of the apartment as quickly as possible. Suddenly, she heard the front door slam, and felt her knees nearly give way.

Looking round the room, she noticed the wardrobe. Swallowing, she hurried over to the large piece of furniture, and opened the door. To her relief, the few items of clothing in it were easily pushed aside. She pulled the door, and listened.

"So where's the body?"

"Over there. On the bed." Through the crack, she watched as two men entered. Trying to remain calm, she proceeded to listen.

"Can't believe this much trouble for some bike kid." The man was grumbling, his voice low and irritated.

"Yeah, but think – he didn't do the job properly."

"What job?"

"Killing that investigator guy." Ariadne almost gasped, and had to check herself quickly. "Paid him money, and he didn't do it."

"Didn't he push him under a truck?"

"Nah, just nudged him." The other man began to carefully manoeuvre Chris – Ariadne realised they were using a body bag. "Didn't kill him though."

"And that's a problem?"

"Yep. If you're the boss. They were going to try and break into the big guy's head. But then he got out."

"How do you know this?"

Ariadne wanted to scream out the same question.

"Got a hotline to the boss, haven't I? Still, he'll be dead soon."

"He already is."

"No, the guy he was paid to kill in a traffic accident. Its all been arranged. Just a question of the boss saying the word."

"But he just got out of jail!"

"Amazing what you can achieve, isn't it?"

Stunned, Ariadne stood in the closet, hardly daring to breathe. As they finally shuffled out, she waited, hoping that they had left. As she heard the door close, she began to emerge from the closet.

Suddenly, she stood, shocked. One of the men hadn't left – he was busy, trying to clear what was left of the blood. They looked at each other, both horrified.

"You-" he breathed, as though by speaking he could clarify her existence. "You-"

Not pausing, she began to run. Standing up, he tried to catch her, his fingers reaching for her hair. Pushing past him, she headed for the door, fumbling with the lock. As the door swung open, she ran, eschewing the elevator in favour of the stairs.

As she shoved the fire door open, she hurried down the stairs. She could hear him following her, and willed herself to stay focused. As she neared the fire escape, she pushed open the doors.

To her relief, she saw a bus approaching along the road. Flagging it down, she climbed on, and turning, got a look at her near assailant.

He was standing in the centre of the sidewalk, red with anger and exertion. She turned her head, shuddering. But one thought was gripping her.

How safe was Arthur?

**All reviews appreciated, thank you!**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me. **

Ariadne hurried into the warehouse, turning the handle of the door, and shutting it firmly. She took a few steps forward, and swallowing, cleared her throat.

"Eames? Cobb?"

No response.

She hurried over to Arthur's laptop, which had sat closed on his desk since the accident. No one in the team had seemingly dared to touch it, but with the memories of what had happened still fresh in her mind, she sat in the seat, and opened it.

"Files," she muttered. moving the mouse swiftly. She clicked onto the main menu, and then double clicked "InvFile01."

As she had hoped, it contained details of their most recent cases. Swallowing, she began to swiftly scroll down the list, hoping to find their most recent investigation. She began to scrutinise the files, looking for information.

"Its got to be here," she muttered. "Got to be." Eventually she hit on the file named "KALLEYN".

Swallowing, she double clicked, and it opened. She began to scan the information. "Computer genius, married, now divorced. Ex-wife claimed for half the business- he has a new business partner, a woman." She narrowed her eyes and began to read. "Elena Whiteson."

She blinked, slightly shocked. "Whiteson?" The name was familiar. "Who is-"

Suddenly, a shrill ringing sound pierced the stillness of the room. Startled, she reached into her shoulder bag, and found her cellphone. With relief, she realised it was Cobb. "Hello?"

"Ariadne?"

"Yes."

"Ariadne, where have you been all day?" Cobb's voice sounded slightly annoyed. "I've needed to talk to you."

"I've been-" suddenly, she lowered her voice, and swallowed. "Where are you?"

"I'm at home. Arthur was tired, I left about half an hour ago." Cobb sounded more relieved. "Where have you been?"

"I-" she lowered her voice. "Is Arthur alone at the hospital?"

"Well, yes." Cobb sounded puzzled. "He does have staff there, though."

"Cobb. I need to come over. I need to talk to you."

"Ari-"

"No, I need to."

"All right. Get a cab."

Swallowing, she clicked off. Shutting down the laptop, she shoved her phone in her bag, and began to hurry for the door.

* * *

"So you got rid of the body?"

"Yes. Easily."

"Good."

"There was one problem."

"Which was?"

"A girl. Hiding in the closet."

"What?"

"A girl."

"Did you kill her?"

"No. We-"

"You didn't kill her?!"

"Boss, listen to me. We didn't get a chance, she ran out-"

"No, listen to me. You need to understand something. I am currently out on bail. I have a serious problem, which is that my ex-wife was planning to use some extraction nonsense against me. You are saying that a girl witnessed you take that stupid kid's body out?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you not looking for, and killing her?"

"I-"

Suddenly, there was silence.

* * *

"You OK?"

Arthur looked up from the book he was reading. The male nurse who had come in was smiling. "Yes, I think so."

"Well, its nearly 7pm. Almost time for your evening meds." He leaned down, and began to pull up the covers, careful not to disturb the cast. Arthur blinked. When the smooth blankets fell onto the void beneath his knee, he felt a sudden shock. As he winced, the nurse blinked, sympathetically.

"Sorry."

"Not your fault," the Point Man mumbled. As the nurse laid the meds next to the bed, he reached for the book. As he did so, he felt a sudden muscle twinge. As he reached down, he realised, with a sense of shock, that he was about to apply his hand to no longer existed. "Ghost pains," he muttered.

The nurse, clearly feeling awkward, left. Arthur cast his eyes at the medication, then leaned back, and closed his eyes.

He was jolted awake by the sound of footsteps entering the room. "Ari?" he called out, hopefully.

"No."

He blinked, his eyes widening. An attractive woman, taller and older than the Architect, stood by the bed. Despite her sleek, expensively groomed look, her facial expression was hard. "Hello, Arthur."

"What are you doing here?"

**All reviews appreciated, thank you!**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me.**

Arthur blinked, and turned his head. She smiled, and pulled up a chair. "So, how are you?"

He looked at her, noting how her eyes swept over his lower body. "Not as much of a man as I was," he responded, coldly. She leaned over, and patted his hand.

"Arthur. Please. Don't get yourself upset. You know that you can overcome this. You overcome everything else."

"Yes, overcome the fact that I'll never be able to walk again without the aid of a prosthesis, and overcome the fact I'm now an amputee." His dark eyes flashed. "What do you want, Elena? Come to torment me...again?"

"No way to talk to your wife," she responded, sharply.

"My ex-wife." He corrected her, his voice glacial. "Its over, you know that. And for a good reason."

She swallowed, and shook her head. "Look, I'm sorry about what happened. I've said that before, plenty of times." She shrugged, and rummaged in her purse, pulling out a pack of cigarettes. "I didn't mean for you-"

"To be discovered in Thailand and have to go into hiding," he finished. "For four months. And you just disappeared. Then, suddenly, I get a letter, informing me that you want a divorce."

"It was five years ago."

"Still recent enough to sting," he responded. She closed her eyes slightly, then opened them, as if with difficulty.

"Arthur." She blinked, looking remorseful. "We were young. We were-"

"In the CIA, together. Working the field. Trying to uncover a terrorist organisation. And you left me for dead, after, I assume, blowing my cover."

"Well, there are breaks in every business," she retorted. "And do you think it was any fun for me? To have to go back to Washington, explain that I might have killed my husband of only a year?"

"Unless you wanted to do it," he snapped, trying to sit up. "But tell me this - Kris Alleyn. Why are you with him, now?"

She looked at him, lowering her eyebrows. "Why do you ask?"

"Because things don't just happen." Arthur shook his head. "We got divorced, you vanished, I started again."

"I know." She blinked, nodding. "Into a business that probably requires more secrecy than what we used to do. I take it our former paymasters don't know who you really are?"

"This is not something I'm going to discuss with you here," Arthur replied, sharply. "But I think its a little too much of a coincidence that Cobb gets excited about this case, my ex-wife happens to be the partner in the business we're investigating, and then suddenly - I'm involved in an accident. Too much of a coincidence."

"I think you still have an overactive imagination."

"And you're still a-" he stopped, and shook his head. "Actually, I'm not going to waste terms of endearment on you."

"Is there anyone special in your life now?" She was looking at him, almost with compassion. "Someone who thinks you're special, who loves you?"

"Maybe", he murmured. He did not want to mention Ariadne by name - leave her open to this woman going after her.

"Why so reticent?" she leaned over, and gently rubbed his left thigh. He winced. "Don't."

"Come on, Arthur. We were married. We can be honest with each other."

"Honesty?" he barked the word out. "You don't know the meaning of that. But then, what can I expect from someone who proved herself to be a double agent? Masquerading as CIA, taking in information for major league terrorists."

"And what could I expect from someone who was experimenting with hacking into dreams?" She looked at him, her expression frozen.

"That was after we split. All I remember is being in Bangkok, being taken by you to the house. Then, suddenly, I was surrounded, whilst you slipped away." He shuddered, and she leaned over and pulled up the covers. "I was kept there, for two weeks. And when I did get out, you had vanished off the face of the earth."

"Not quite," she corrected him, watching as he tried to relax his facial muscles. "I was merely in hiding. I couldn't go back to the States...so I waited."

"Thanks for not visiting me in hospital then," he replied, darkly.

"Oh, Arthur. I could hardly go in there and ask for you, could I? But Ogilvie...since when did you start using that name?"

"It was my mother's maiden name." He glared at her. "Her family is Polish-Jewish. I couldn't use my father's anymore."

"Too easy to trace," she guessed, nodding in agreement. "But, this dream extraction business...surely this has warned you its dangerous..."

"Kris," Arthur said, nodding. "He was in Thailand, wasn't he?"

"I don't have to answer that," she responded, getting up. "But I will say this to you. What happened to your leg - you're correct in thinking it was not an accident. And Arthur - if you persist in this, what happens next won't be, either."

Arthur narrowed his eyes. "Don't threaten me, Elena. You can't. You put me through enough for one lifetime."

"Well, maybe you think you've been through enough. But what about that little brunette who you seem so attached to?"

The Point Man felt his blood began to freeze. "Don't. Just don't."

"Did you really think I wouldn't find out? That I wouldn't discover that there is someone else? And that you and she work together?" Her voice was soft, sibilant. "You're still naive, Arthur. So naive."

"Leave her alone." His voice was firm.

"Of course. But just think about this. You think you can just disappear, in today's world? No chance." She began to walk towards the door. "If I were you, I'd settle to a nice quiet life, without any stress. Marry her. She's good enough. Let her take care of you."

"Or?" Arthur's eyes fixed upon her, challenging her. She smiled.

"Or neither of you might survive."

Before he could open his mouth to say a response, she had slipped out, into the anonymous corridor.

**All reviews appreciated, thank you!**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me. **

"You went to his apartment? ALONE?!"

Ariadne swallowed, facing the full force of Cobb's anger. She was prepared to admit what she had done had been risky, even foolhardy, but she was not prepared for Cobb to shout at her. "Please don't," she said, mildly.

The Extractor swallowed, taking a deep breath. "OK." He looked at her, and shook his head. "But Ari - if you had been seen by them, or followed -" he shuddered, clearly not wanting to voice the words.

"I know, it was a stupid thing to do," she admitted. "But Chris, the guy who pulled Arthur under that truck - he did it deliberately!"

"So why did they kill him?" Cobb demanded. The complexities of the situation appeared to be knotting themselves together, threatening to rise up, and overwhelm them all. "Why would a group of criminals kill the man who hurt Arthur?"

"Because he was supposed to kill Arthur, not just injure him!"

Cobb looked at her, the colour draining from his face. "Are you sure?" he almost whispered. Ariadne nodded, her face set like stone. "Yes. They've killed Chris for not finishing the job properly."

"Who?"

Ariadne blinked. "The mark? He is the one who sent them."

Cobb sat down, slumping in shock. "Ariadne, this is-"

"I know," she said, breathlessly. "Cobb, these people are determined to stop us! They tried to kill Arthur, you could be the net target, I could be-"

"No," Cobb said, shaking his head. "There's something else with Arthur. There is something else involved." He looked at her, thoughtfully. "You and I both need to go to the hospital, and make sure he's ok."

"Make sure he's still alive."

Cobb looked at her, his face freezing in an expression of horror. "Oh, God."

"There's something else," Ariadne continued. "Kris Alleyn - his business partner's surname is Whiteson. Does that mean anything to you?"

Cobb looked at her, his expression stunned. "Its Arthur's ex-wife." He looked at Ariadne, and was relieved that there was no trace of anger or jealousy in her expression in response to this news.

* * *

Arthur lay quietly in the bed, his heart pounding. The visit from his ex had crystallised to him that he needed to leave. He was not safe.

Swallowing, He began to hoist himself up, hoping his wasted upper body would respond to encouragement. Frowning, he found himself falling against the pillows, gasping. Furious with himself, he tried to turn over, to move closer to the edge of the bed, towards the wheelchair he knew he could push himself into . He growled, determined to try and remove himself from this increasingly dangerous situation.

He pushed himself off the bed, landing nearly in a heap on the floor. Furious, and feeling jolts of pain reverberate through his body, he could have cried. Reaching out, he managed to pull the wheelchair towards him, through using the foot rests. Dragging himself up, he was almost half in, when he heard a shout.

"Arthur?"

He looked up. Cobb and Ariadne were standing over him, their faces masks of anxiety. "Hey." He began to pull the chair towards him. "What are you two doing?"

Cobb looked at him "Here to get you out. Now."

**All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you! **


End file.
